


Untitled

by Ziizii1212



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 22:49:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14459520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziizii1212/pseuds/Ziizii1212
Summary: Just some fluff while I get in the hait of writing again.





	Untitled

Marinette was on her balcony. It was a cool spring night, and she had a blanket wrapped around her as she gazed at the stars. Tikki was in the blanket with her, curled against her side.

That day, Hawk Moth had akumatized another victim. It was someone Marinette didn’t know today. She was grateful for that. The young superhero was tired of fighting her friends. She was tired of hurting those she was close to, even if they never remembered it afterwards…and never knew it was actually her.

“Why does Hawk Moth do this? It’s getting to be almost every day now,” Marinette sighs. “I just wish I could have some more free time.”

Tikki, unsurprisingly, offers nothing in response. The kwami had fallen asleep hours ago. Marinette had debated going inside, but she didn’t want to miss it if her boyfriend showed up. And, she didn’t want to wake Tikki. She needed the rest, they both do.

Against her will, Marinette’s eyes begin to slip shut. She fights it as much as she can, but, having been working against Hawk Moth all afternoon, she was exhausted.

When she opens her eyes, she’s unsure how much time had passed, but Cat Noir is sitting beside her. 

She jumps, startled at the sudden appearance. “Cat Noir! You scared me. How long have you been there?” She sits up, and pulls her blanket tighter over her.

“Relax, I just got here a few minutes ago,” Cat Noir says, a smile on his face. He leans closer to her and wraps his arms around her, pulling her close.

Marinette relaxes into the embrace, her worry from the day melting away. Or rather, moving down the list of Important™ things. It will still be there later. But, for now, she lets it go, happy to be here in her boyfriends arms.   
“It’s been an…exhausting day. But I feel much better now that you’re here,” Marinette says, with a smile on her face.

Cat Noir smiles at that. His girlfriend is adorable. She looks up at him with those wide innocent eyes and he can’t help the swell of his heart. He always feels this way with her, and he’s not sure she realizes it. 

Marinette suddenly opens her mouth to let out a huge yawn. She covers her mouth and blinks a few times. 

Adrien laughs and kisses the top of her head. “Good night, bugaboo.”

She fights back another yawn, “No I’m fine! I can stay up.” 

“Shh, sleep. You need it.”

Marinette yawns again, nodding. She knows she can’t fight to stay awake forever and she does need the rest. Her face presses closer into Adrien’s chest and she sighs happily.

“Y’re wrm,” she mumbles. He chuckles and kisses her head again. 

It doesn’t take long until Marinette is snoring lightly against him. He shifts her carefully so as not to wake her and gathers her in his arms. She clings to him and mutters in her sleep. 

Carefully maneuvering into her room is a lot harder than it sounds. He finally does it and manages to not wake her up. He smiles as he places her gently on her bed. He gently moves Tikki so she doesn’t get crushed and then covers Marinette up.

“G’night, bugaboo.” He kisses her head and then heads to the door.

“Night, Adrien.” Marinette says softly.

With a smile on his face, Adrien leaves her house and goes to his own.


End file.
